


Silver/Peter Oneshots

by SilverWidow007



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Silver Sablinova, F/M, Gentleman Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Silver Sablinova, Seductive Silver Sablinova, Submissive Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWidow007/pseuds/SilverWidow007
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring a Dominant Silver Sablinova, and a Submissive Peter Parker, spread out across the Multiverse.





	Silver/Peter Oneshots

Hello again.

I know this is going to be very odd, but if you read the instruction for Peter/Silver, then you'll have read at the beginning that I also have Silver/Peter oneshots in the works too.

For these oneshots, however, Silver is in dominance, while Peter is on the submissive end.

Essentially for these, Peter is captured and sexually tortured by Sable, for most of the shots, while others will be more romantic, with Silver appreciating how kind and gentlemanly Peter really is.

Some similar to those will be in the Peter/Silver oneshots as well, the oneshots themselves will also be posted separately, and any of the shots that are connected will be posted in a story form alongside their connected shots, while those alone will be posted alone, and all of them published in this series together.

The first oneshot for this series will be out later than the first Peter/Silver oneshot.


End file.
